


Let's have another round tonight.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused Mycroft, Conversation, Drunkenness, Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Softness, akwardness, coming on, greg is a bit of a needy bastard, horny greg, insecure greg and mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft finds a very drunk and honest Gregory Lestrade at his door. What to do now? And how will this all turn out the next morning?





	1. Chapter 1

Greg felt giddy and light. And also horny, just a little. He finished the last of his drink- 3 too many to be reasonable- and headed out onto the street.

 

The fresh winter air didn't really help him. He took a deep breath and swayed a little from left to right. Yes, definitely 3 drinks too many. But it had been the end of a big case and he had a few days off to look forward too so he'd gone all the way.

 

Now, being drunk,giddy and horny he thought of the one person he really wanted to snog senseless. It was more on luck that he walked in the right direction, smiling widely as he made his way to Mycroft's house. It had been ages since they'd seen each other, Greg busy with this big case and Mycroft off, saving the world in his own way.

 

He wanted to hear Mycroft's voice, feel the warm press of his hand but most of all he wanted to fuck him into tomorrow. He giggles at the thought of Mycroft underneath him, panting and moaning. Screaming his name as he came. He palmed his growing dick, not really caring that other people could see.

 

He finally reached the door of Mycrot's enormous house. _Hope he isn't compensation for something._ Greg already felt a bit more sober, but not sober enough to really think this through.

 

He rang the bell, big smile still in place, shifting his weight from one side to the other. Every second that passed felt like a century and he was getting more and more horny. He felt like exploding and really, really needed Mycroft against him. Warm, pliant and willing. He giggled again and then the door opened.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Before Mycroft could even say something Greg was on him. Mycroft smelled the alcohol on his breath,the way Greg held onto him too tight, the taste of something dead on his tongue.

 

Mycroft pushed him off, almost causing Greg to fall unto the street and Mycroft grabbed for him. Greg giggled, looking at Mycroft with alcohol eyes and came forward again.

 

“Gregory.”

 

Mycroft created distance again, looking out to the street before opening the door more and getting Greg inside.

 

He felt Greg at his back, his erection pressing against his arse and it felt really good. Too good under the circumstances. Greg was grinding against him while Mycroft closed the door and Mcyroft wanted to give in, push back, grab Greg and drag him to the sofa.

 

“Want you Mycroft. Want to fuck you so bad. So horny. Need you.”

 

Mcyroft sighed, turning around and Greg cornered him between himself and the door. Greg's dick was even harder, very visible underneath his pants and Mycroft couldn't look away. He felt Greg kiss and lick his neck and a soft moan escaped him.

 

“That's it. I'm so horny. Fuck me Mycroft, fuck me now.”

 

Mycroft looked into Greg's eyes and placed his hands on Greg's shoulders. He gently pushed him away, walking to the kitchen. He heard Greg follow behind and rolled his eyes as he heard Greg walk into a side table.

 

“Fucking hell! That wasn't there!”

 

“I can assure you Gregory, nothing has changed since the last time you were here.”

 

Which was 3 months ago. It had been the end of summer then, Greg being too warm in his jeans and t shirt. Sweat had run down his temple and Mycroft had just wanted to lick it up.

 

Greg made his way into the kitchen and grabbed Mycroft by the hips, pressing him close to him and planting a kiss in Mycroft's neck.

 

“Gregory. This isn't a good idea.”

 

Greg still kissed Mycroft's neck, pushing his erection against his arse again and Mcyroft found it hard to concentrate. Why was this a bad idea again?

 

Greg worked his hands under Mycroft's shirt and Mycroft flinched like he'd been burned. Right, that's why.

 

“Gregory, stop! You're drunk and I don't want you to do something you will regret.”

 

Mycroft turned around, reaching for the kettle and filling it with water. Greg stood still, his lips in a pout and Mycroft almost smiled at the sight.

 

“I won't regret it.”

 

Greg sulked, stepping forward again but this time Mycroft was ready and just stepped out of the way. Shaking his head he pointed to a chair.

 

“Sit down Gregory. We'll have tea and then it's off to bed with you.”

 

“Bed. Oh, I like the sound of that.”

 

Greg's face lit up, lust evident in his eyes.

 

“To _sleep_ Gregory. You need to sleep it off so stop looking at me like you want to devoure me and drink your damn tea.”

 

“But I want to devour you.”

 

“Not tonight Gregory. It's not. Not tonight.”

 

Mycroft looked at Gregory, sitting at the kitchen table with a pout on his lips. At least he didn't try to grab Mycroft again. Mycroft wasn't sure if he could keep resisting him. Gregory's dick against his arse had felt like heaven and his mind raced with images of Gregory inside him, stretching him open and filling him up.

 

He shook his head, filling a cup of tea for Gregory and one for himself. He wanted Gregory, very much so but it was a bad idea, a useless fantasy. Gregory was clearly drunk, not knowing what he was saying, what he was asking. The idea of Gregory waking up the next morning, looking over and seeing Mycroft next to him, disgust in his eyes. It was enough to make Mycroft shiver, to make him stop and think instead of just act.

 

Greg took the cup, taking a slip and burning his tongue in the process.

 

“Damn, that's hot.”

 

Mycroft did laugh now, the look on Gregory's face was too funny.

“s'not funny.”

 

Mycroft laughed again, leaning forward to take Greg's hand and plant a kiss on it.

 

“C'mon, let's get you to bed. To _sleep_.”

 

Greg let himself be pulled up, heading to the bedroom. He almost tripped over his own feet but Mycroft was quick enough to steady him. The warmth of Mycroft's hand on his back felt really nice and Greg pushed into it.

 

Once inside Mycroft flipped on the light and pulled off the covers. He helped Gregory out of his shoes and jacket then turned around when Gregory removed all his other clothes. Mycroft could picture Gregory standing there. All tanned and muscular, the brought shoulders, the curve of his back and arse. He felt his face heat up and cursed himself for his weakness. Not the time!

 

When Gregory was safely inside the bed he turned. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he saw the man doze off. He looked happy and at peace.

 

Mycroft went to the a joining bathroom, taking out some ibuprofen and filling a glass of water. He headed back on his tippy toes, careful not to wake Gregory. He was about to leave when Greg's hand caught his wrist.

 

“Stay.”

 

Gregory looked at him, eyes hooded, fighting off sleep.

 

“Goodnight Gregory. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

Mycroft pulled his wrist free and his heart did a flip at the disappointment on Gregory's face.

 

“Please stay. I won't. I'll be good.”

 

Mycroft came back and kissed the top of Gregory's head. He heard him sigh and it made Mycroft's stomach feel funny.

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

Before he'd even closed the door Greg was fast asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Greg woke up with his head pounding. He felt run over by a bus and even just turning his head was torture. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes slowly and saw light coming in through the curtains.

 

He blinked, trying to focus. Those weren't his curtains. Come to think of it, he didn't even have curtains. He slowly sat up in bed, his body aching and his head pounding. His stomach churned and for a second it seemed as if he would vomit over the entire bed.

 

He looked at the bed and realised he wasn't at home. _Why am I not home?_ Images came into his head and suddenly it all clicked into place.

 

“Oh god.”

 

He would have facepalmed himself if he was sure he'd survive it. instead he closed his eyes, shame taking him over as he remember the way he had acted. He'd practicality thrown himself at Mycroft's feet, attacking him. This was bad.

“Idiot!”

 

He berated himself some more, opening his eyes and looking over the room. His eyes landed on the glass of water and the tablets and he felt even more shame as he took two at a time. Even after haven acted like a dick Mycroft had took care of him. He didn't deserve it.

 

“How am I ever going to face him again.”

 

A soft knock on the door pulled him out of his pity party and made him look up.

 

“Gregory?”

 

His face flushed and shame came back full force. Mycroft was standing just outside the door and how would he ever face him again. The things he'd done and said last night. And the way Mycroft had looked at him.

 

“Gregory, are you awake?”

 

For a moment Greg just wanted to bury himself under the covers and never come out but unfortunately he was a grown man and he needed to face this head on.

 

“Yeah Mycroft. You can come in.”

 

Mycroft slowly opened the door, a plate of food in hand that made Greg's stomach do a flip. He placed it on the desk, going to the window to open the curtains and let the light in. Greg groaned, his hands covering his eyes. _Why was it so bright?!_ It's London, it's never bright.

 

Mycroft turned, huffing out a sound and Greg peeked up carefully. Mycroft stood still, hands behind his back, a scowl on his face and Greg felt more shame creep in. If this kept up he would soon be drowning in it.

 

He swallowed down the lump in his throat, lowering his hands and looking at Mycroft with sorrow in his eyes. This was not how he wanted Mycroft to see him.

 

“I. I'm sorry.”

 

Greg sighed, his head going down in shame. He heard Mycroft move and startled when he felt the bed dip, Mycrift's cool hand on his covered knee.

 

“How are you feeling? I brought you some breakfast if you can stomach it.”

 

Greg shook his head, the spot Mycroft was touching him felt on fire.

 

“I don't think I'll be able to. I feel like a bus ran me over, twice.”

 

Mycroft snorted and Greg's head shot up, causing him to wince at the sudden movement.

 

“Never heard of moderation before Gregory?”

 

Greg heard the amusement in Mycroft's voice, saw it in the glint in his eyes and he groaned again.

 

“From now on I'll be the poster boy for moderation. Oh man, why did I drink those last 3 pints?”

Greg reached out for the glass of water again, gulping it all down and it settled his stomach a little. Mycroft was still sitting on the bed next to him, his hand warm on his knee and Greg felt humiliation rise again.

 

“I need to apologise Mycroft. My behaviour last night was... Appalling.”

“Actually, I found it very amusing.”

 

Mycroft looked at him with something that didn't seem like amusement, more sadness or longing.

 

“Amusing?”

 

“Quite. You must have consumed a great deal of alcohol to want to have sex with me. Of course, in the bright light of day you can be grateful I stopped you from acting so foolishly.”

 

Greg's mouth fell open at Mycroft's words as said Mycroft was getting up, patting his knee once before breaking the contact.

 

“Anyway, breakfast is there on the table, if you want something else just call for me and I'll see it done.”

 

Mycroft gestured to the plate and a tiny bell sitting next to it. Greg was sure his jaw had dropped to the floor by now. Mycroft's eyes went to Greg's face and away, standing there unsure for a second before turning and heading to the door.

 

“Mycroft wait!”

 

“If you'll excuse me Gregory, I have a call coming in from China that I can't be late for. Please feel free to use the shower and all the supplies provided. My home is yours. I'll see you later.”

 

“Mycroft.”

 

But the door closed with a soft click, leaving Greg alone with his racing thoughts and a plate of breakfast, already cooling down.

 


	4. Chapter 4

After Mycroft had fled so suddenly, Greg had stared at the empty space for at least 10 minutes. Mycroft words repeating in his mind.

 

“ _You must have consumed a great deal of alcohol to want to have sex with me. Of course, in the bright light of day you can be grateful I stopped you from acting so foolishly.”_

 

Greg couldn't get his brain around it, Mycroft really though it had just been the alcohol talking? Okay, the alcohol had a big part in it but only in the way of Greg daring to even touch Mycroft like that. He remembered the feel of Mycorft's arse against his cock and he cursed as his cock gave a twitch of interest. Seriously, Mycroft couldn't honestly believe Greg had only done that because he was drunk.

 

He sighed, painfully slowly getting out of bed and to the bathroom. A shower would do him a world of good.

 

He sighed in relief as the warm water ran down his back, soothing the ache in his muscles. He was never drinking again, that was for sure. He let the water clean his body and mind, getting more clear by the minute and after having showered and dressed he sat down at the desk and ate some toast.

 

His stomach didn't feel like bursting out of his body so he called that a win.

 

He made his way downstairs after putting on his shoes and mentally screaming at himself to stop being a big baby and go downstairs.

 

The house was huge and it felt like he was all alone, he came down, searching all the room till he finally found Mycroft behind his desk, concentrating hard on his computer in front of him, typing away with the speed of light.

 

Greg felt a light pounding in his head but the food and water had helped immensly, he'd also found the bottle of pills and taking two more, just to be safe.

 

The floor squeaked as Greg came inside and Mycroft's head shot up, leaving Greg frozen on the spot.

 

“Is it, is it okay if I come in?”

 

Greg felt a blush go to his cheeks as Mycroft watched him, clearly deducing everything Greg wanted to hide. Mycroft's eyes flickered over Greg's mouth and Greg swallowed.

 

“Of course, come in. Sit down. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

 

Mycroft gestured to the chair in front of his desk and he sat down, nerves getting the better of him. Mycroft looked polished and gorgeous like always, his lean body covered in a nice, darkgrey suit with a light grey shirt underneath. His tie had tiny umbrella's on it and Greg pointed to it, a smile on his lips.

 

“A gift from Mommy, can't say no to it.”

 

Mycroft sighed, crossing his arms as he watched Greg. Greg fidgeted with his fingers on his shirt, the same one from last night and he felt heat rise again.

 

“I. Thank you for last night. You, you shouldn't have but I'm glad you did.”

 

Greg looked away, starring at the book case filled with old, leather bound volumes. He heard Mycroft moved and looked back, Mycroft leaning forward on the desk, his hands laying on top.

 

“It's fine Gregory, it wasn't a problem. Really.”

 

Mycroft smiled a soft smile and Greg wanted to lean forward and kiss him. But first he needed to have a conversation that he wasn't exactly looking forward to.

 

“Mycroft, I,I didn't come on to you because I was drunk. I mean, I guess the drink helped me to make a move but I- I didn't want to have sex only because of the drink. You know?”

 

Greg forced himself to keep his eyes on Mycroft as he stumbled through his little speech. Mycroft sat motionless, starring at Greg's face like he'd seen a ghost. Different emotions came onto his face; disbelief, surprise, longing, hope. They went by so fast Greg had trouble keeping up.

 

“I want you Mycroft. And I don't mean just sex. I-I like you, you make me feel good and happy. When something happens at work you are the first person that comes to mind to tell it too. I think about what you are doing during the day. I like the easy conversations we have. I like how you teach me things I don't know, how you see the world. I-I want to be with you Mycroft. And that's why I'm so sorry you saw me like that last night. It's not- not who I am, I swear. I would never demand anything from you. Just, I wanted you to know how I feel. Wanted to see if, maybe, you feel the same?”

 

Greg very much wanted to crawl under a rock now and never get up but he kept looking at Mycroft. Mycroft's face was one of pure shock but not horror so Greg felt a spark of hope. It was almost funny, the way Mycroft's mouth opened and closed a few time, blinking his eyes rapidly as he kept looking at Greg.

 

“Mycroft? Okay, now you are scaring me.”

 

Greg leaned slightly forward, putting his hand briefly on Mycroft's and Mycroft snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“I. Gregory, this is.”

 

Mycroft removed his hands from the desk, crossing them in front of his chest and Greg felt disappointment enter his body.

 

“It's fine Mycroft. I mean, I understand if you don't. I just had to tell you. I'll go now. Just, okay.”

 

Greg stammered, getting out of his chair as heat rose from his neck to the tip of his ears. He should have known better. Did he really think someone like Mycroft Holmes would ever be interested in someone as ordinary as him.

 

He got halfway across the room when mycrofts voice stopped him, hearing the man get up and walk to his direction.

 

“Gregory wait! Don't leave,please.”

 

Mycroft's hand went to his shoulder and Greg turned around slowly, startled when Mycroft was just standing inches away. Greg noticed the freckles on Mycroft's neck and he desperately wanted to kiss each and every one of them.

 

“I'm n-not good at this Gregory. Matters of the heart are not my strong suite and you took me by surprise. Are you sure? I mean, do you really want to... with me?”

 

Greg's heart broke just a little at the incredulity of Mycroft's voice. There was a hint of scepticism and doubt in it that made Greg want to have a list of all of Mycroft's previous lovers and kick their arse.

 

“Mycroft, I think I've been in love with you since the 3th time you were at my office door. I never made a move before cause well.” Greg huffed out a laugh. “You are so out of my league. You are at the top and I'm just lucky enough to see the ground you walk on. You are the most intelligent man I have ever met! You're smart, funny, mysterious. Getting to know you, seeing all those different sides of you, I feel so blessed, so humble.”

 

Greg smiled fondly as Mycroft's cheeks turned light pink. Greg took hold of Mycrot's hands, guiding them to his mouth and placing a delicate kiss on Mycroft's knuckles.

 

“Just being able to be your friend, to know you, has been an amazing gift. I didn't want to jeopardise that by making a move. I didn't want to lose you, didn't want to see you walk out of my life because I acted on a fantasy, a desire.”

 

He gave another soft kiss, starring into Mycroft's eyes, before bringing their hands down.

 

“Gregory.”

 

It came out slightly breathless and suddenly they both stepped forward, closing the distance as their lips connected. Greg let out a tiny gasp as Mycroft traced his lips with the tip of his tongue, asking entrance.

 

Greg let out a content sigh as their tongues connected, letting go of Mycroft's hands to wrap his arms around the man, pressing them as close as was humanly possible.

 

“Oh, Gregory.”

 

Mycroft's breathing was hard, his lips shiny and puffy as they let go of each other to get much needed air. Greg kept his arms around Mycroft, resting his head on the man's shoulder, a big smile on his face.

 

“So, that's a yes?”

 

Mycroft let out a chuckle and Greg looked up, hope and bliss in his eyes.

 

“You feel the same?”

 

Mycroft leaned forward again, capturing Greg's mouth in a heated kiss that made Greg's body go on fire, moaning loudly as Mycroft's hands wrapped around his waist, pushing their groins together.

 

“Answer enough for you?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I really like a drunk Greg and the akwardness that follows.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Title comes from a song on the Hamilton Album.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
